


Portrait of the Tigron

by Naadi



Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A formal portrait of Pell and Calanthe as the Tigron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of the Tigron

**Author's Note:**

> The glowing ball of light that Pell is holding symbolizes the triune nature of the Tigron's power and bonding. The light in the upper left represents the Aghama Thiede, the third part of the spiritual Triune. 
> 
> This art won the Wraeththu Annual Rosatide Art contest in 2010.

  
**Portrait of the Tigron**


End file.
